Oh Night Divine
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: Christmas with the boys brings Spencer wanting to help those around him. With Derek of course. Slash. Oneshot.


**Hello world.**

**I know that most of you are waiting for another chapter on OOTM (Out of the Mouth) but let me explain myself in this long AN.**

**Christmas time is well, hell. Especially when it comes to schoolwork because every professor or teacher seems to think 'hey I'll just assign two months worth of homework and projects the week before break'. Shoot me.**

**Also, family is a flourish and so you're getting visitors and visiting someone new every two days once you're out of school. Not to mention my sister left for New Zealand for five weeks and she's the Ivory to my Ebony and ying/yin (which is it?) to my yang so I've been in a bit of an emotional stupor (no one to quote stupid movies with or roll their eyes at when the aunts ask you what you're doing with your life).**

**I just thought of something: I'm not religious, but I celebrate Christmas. Have you ever noticed that most people without religion celebrate it? Weird, huh? Just something to ponder in your holiday brains.**

**Back to the point, in my defense, I was completely unaware that my brain had short-circuited that left me without any ideas for OOTM. Frig nuggets.**

**Not to worry though, I am working on it and will have it up ASAP (that is literal, not almost month that this last posting has been)**

**So, to get me out of my funk, I have written this little Christmas oneshot seeing as it is my first xmas on FF :) and plus I was planning on doing this any ways.**

**One last thing, last chapter I posted I had a very nice girl tell me that I didn't need to apologize everytime that I posted late, but I'm Canadian, and sorry comes with the package deal, so… sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer had an arm wrapped around his stomach with his other elbow resting on it in thought. He bit his pointer fingernail as he walked into the large expanse of he and his boyfriend's living room. He was slightly nervous, but he had taken a deep breath down the hall and plucked up his courage before proceeding though the large home. Said boyfriend was sitting on the black leather couch, head down, looking at some papers in a stack. Spencer could only guess at what the man was reading, but he figured it wasn't so important that he couldn't interrupt. It was more than likely a contract drawn up for the young couple interested in buying one of the properties his boyfriend had bought and renovated.<p>

Spencer loved standing back and watching when his lover was concentrating on something. Not many people knew, but his partner wore reading glasses. Not at work, of course (he had a macho appearance to uphold), but in the privacy of their home, he wore them when needed.

But now was not the time to watch the beautiful boy at work. They had to talk.

"Derek?" Spencer said quietly.

The dark man turned his head and gave a small, fond smile at Spencer before removing his glasses with one hand.

"Hey, baby. I didn't hear you get up." He offered out a hand for Spencer to grab and then sit with him. Spencer sat so that he was facing the coffee table and papers with Derek's arm around his shoulders. Once they were settled, Derek gave him a squeeze and kissed his temple. "How was your nap?" He murmured against his skin.

Spencer smiled at the contact. "Restful." He mumbled back before pulling away slightly to look in Derek's eyes. "Can we talk about something?"

Derek's smile slipped only minimally. "Is there something wrong?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh, no! No, nothing like that. I just…" He broke off and sighed before glancing around the house.

In front of them was their brightly (and albeit clumsily) decorated tree. Derek had laughed when Spencer had gotten tangled in the lights and they'd both spent a good twenty minutes trying to get the tinsel out of the younger mans hair once it was finished.

In the kitchen there were red bows and fresh holly, and still a very large mess from the few days in a row they'd spent baking and making gift baggies for their friends and loved ones.

The rest of the house also looked as though an elf had thrown up all over it. Spencer had gone nuts on the whole interior, leaving Derek to do all the electrical work with the outside lights. And even though the older man had some difficulties keeping up with the younger's enthusiasm, he still shared the passion and the Christmas lights looked stunning.

"What is it, babe?" Derek rubbed Spencer's shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts.

"I… I was talking to Garcia the other day-"

"Pen." Derek corrected. "You can call her Penelope when we're not at work, pretty boy."

Spencer shrugged. "I know. Hard to get used to, though."

Derek just smiled encouragingly, so Spencer continued.

"Anyway, I was talking to Gar-… Penelope a few days ago and she was talking about this… uh, volunteer program where…" Spencer bit his lip. "Look, w-we have everything we could possibly want here. We have a house, money to spend on luxuries, and Clooney, and each other, but… there are other people who don't have some of those things; who don't have _any_ of those things, and… I don't know… I want to help." Spencer tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and his rambling sped up. "And I was talking to Pen and she said that there was the aforementioned volunteer program called the 'Elves Club'. They put on tons of different fundraisers and charity drives like telethons and they collect donations of non-perishable food items and money and small toys." Spencer toyed with his fingers and Derek patiently waited for him to continue. "They put together hundreds and hundreds of hampers that include a turkey and canned food and the toys and they deliver them to families in need in the area on Christmas Eve morning. You'd be surprised by the amount of people who aren't very fortunate around here, and the Elves Club needs lots of help to make sure all the hampers are delivered by noon." Spencer glanced up and saw Derek's gentle eyes looking back at him with interest. "I-it's fine if you don't want to come. I can do it by myself but… I just really want to help out."

There was a long silence and Spencer watched as a small smile curled on Derek's mouth.

"You," He said and then laughed softly. "You've had a very unfortunate life, and on the first Christmas Eve that you've had free of strife and struggle and you want to spend it helping others." The statement wasn't accusatory, but endearing.

Spencer bowed his head and blushed. "You really don't have to come. I mean this is something _I_ want to do. I don't want you to feel like you _have _to-"

"Spencer, Spence, Baby." Derek shushed, trying to get the young genius to stop rambling. "I would be more than thrilled to help you deliver Christmas hampers to the needy."

Spencer's eyes lit up and his smile grew so wide, it looked like his face might crack and Derek couldn't help but lean in and press their mouths together. Spencer returned the kiss enthusiastically and when they pulled apart, the two of them sat for a long while, staring at their Christmas tree and thinking about tomorrow's events.

It was one of the few Christmas' that they had had without a case or work to do, and the two of them were just supremely happy to be together.

Spencer thought back to Derek's comment on 'his first Christmas free of strife and struggle'. It was true. Spencer's childhood Christmases had been spent taking care of his mother or not celebrated at all, especially once his father had left. Christmases during schooling had been spent in libraries or in his dorm, too afraid to visit his mom at Bennington's. And Christmases while he was working had always been spent celebrated on a case or at home alone.

But as of ten months ago, he'd had Derek, and this year Hotch had strode into the bullpen with a massive smile to announce they had from the twentieth to the twenty sixth completely off and the only thing that would bring them back before the third of January would be a pressing case. Spencer had almost felt like punching the air when they'd got the news. Not only did he get to spend his time with Derek but also he got to celebrate it completely properly.

The thought made him smile, and his boyfriend peer curiously at him.

"What're you smiling for?"

"I just love you." He shrugged and Derek smiled too.

"I love you too, pretty boy." He said kissing the younger mans temple.

XXX

"Up. Up! Deeeerreeek. It's Christmas Eve!"

The older man opened one eye to look at his young lover who was kneeling beside him with a glowing look in his eye.

"I've never heard someone get excited about Christmas Eve." Derek laughed. "What time is it?"

Spencer snapped his head around to look at the clock.

"It's already seven thirty!" Spencer said, looking worried.

Derek groaned. "Seven thirty? Baby, we've had less than six hours of sleep."

Spencer gave his boyfriend an exasperated look.

"And who's fault was that?"

Derek furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Need I remind you, _baby,_" Spencer smirked. "I didn't start the round of sex after twelve. I told you that you'd be grumpy in the morning if you were up late."

"Hey, hey. It's not like I was the only one _participating_ in last night."

"Well, like I'd back down once you'd gotten me involved. _Anyways,_ let's stop pointing fingers and get going. Unless you've changed your mind about coming?" Spencer asked, looking suddenly unsure.

Derek smiled. "There's no way in hell I'm not coming to something you're this excited about." He said kissing Spencer before smacking his naked ass, making the young man yelp and then smile.

They dressed quickly and by the time they got into the truck, Derek was in his signature leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and large boots with black gloves and a gray scarf, while Spencer donned a black double breasted button up coat that went to his waist with slacks, winter loafers, a purple scarf with a matching toque and some gray gloves.

"It's f-freezing." The skinnier huffed as he climbed into the frigid vehicle, rubbing his hands together.

"It not _that_ cold." Derek laughed and turned the key. "Where am I going?"

"Westwire church." Spencer breathed.

"That's a community hall now." Derek frowned.

"It's the only place big enough to hold all the hampers."

It was only a half hour later that they pulled into the large parking lot. There were plenty of people coming in and out of the old building, many holding medium cardboard boxes to load into their cars.

"There must be over a hundred people here." Derek observed, putting the truck in park.

"One hundred twenty three." Spencer corrected automatically.

"Like I said," Derek smiled, but didn't leave the truck. "Do you think they'll still have any hampers in there? Everyone seems to be taking an average of five or more."

"Averaging six point two." Spencer corrected glancing around then caught Derek's eye. "Sorry," He said quietly to avoid getting in trouble and Derek just smiled. "And they're still going to need plenty of help."

"You sure?"

Spencer just let out a loud "Ha!" Before getting out of the truck and Derek was soon to follow.

They made their way into the main foyer of the church and walked towards a plump and happy looking woman sitting behind a fold up table.

"Morning," Spencer greeted as they got to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Morning boys! How can I assist you?" She greeted with an excellent smile.

"We're here to help deliver the hampers."

"Oh! Great," She smiled and brought forth a sign up sheet. "Give your info here and then you're welcome to as many hampers as you can take all of the addresses and receivers names will on a slip of paper inside the boxes.

Derek smiled at her and bent forward to write he and Spencer's names, numbers, addresses, and email on the paper. When he wrote their phone number for his name and then put quotations for Spencer's, the woman noticed.

"Are you two roommates?"

Derek glanced at Spencer and smiled when he saw him blushing and then just smiled at the woman as well.

She clued in pretty fast.

"Oh, how sweet! You must be the friends of Penelope's."

The two men gave each other astonished looks and the woman just smiled.

"Penny talks about her 'two gay dumplings of happiness' a lot. Spencer and Derek, right?"

Spencer nodded and then smiled in thought of Garcia walking around referring to them as 'gay dumplings'.

Once they were all signed up, they headed into the large nave and were greeted by the sight of a sea of cardboard boxes, full to their brims, which were left open to be able to fit everything in it. Half of what Spencer could guess had been approximately seven hundred and sixty two hampers were gone, but there was still three hundred and seventy four boxes to be delivered. Off in one corner there was a brightly dressed young woman appearing to be having a happy discussion with an old woman.

"Penny!" Derek called.

The tech analyst spun around and looked at them for a moment before recognition set in.

"Chocolate god and junior G-man!" She squealed, gave a quick goodbye to the woman, and ran towards them in snow heels and a Santa hat.

"Hey, baby girl." Derek chuckled and then hugged the bouncing wonder.

"Ooh, I knew you two would come! Well, actually, to be honest I knew Spencey here would come, I wasn't sure about you Der-bear."

"How has it been so far?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, great. We have tons of volunteers this year! Of course we could always use more. We normally have people come for two or three rounds."

Derek nodded. "We can come back and do more if there's any left by the time we're done."

"That'd be awesome!" Garcia smiled. "Now, do you have your truck here instead of the car?"

Spencer nodded.

"Okay great, then are you okay if we give you about fifteen? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, any amount is great, baby. Whatever we can fit, we'll take."

"Great so I've already explained to Spencer, but depending on how many people live at the residence, you get an appropriate amount of food toys and one or two turkeys."

"Turkeys?" Derek looked unsure.

"Yes, they were all in the freezer until the last minute, so just make sure the residence has a fridge or a freezer of their own." Garcia smiled and turned to approach the boxes. She picked up two and cradled them close to her chest, only just being able to wrap her arms around them, and Derek followed suit.

Unfortunately for Spencer, even though his arms were certainly long enough, his coordination allowed him to only carry one. Derek laughed at the face he made as he tried to keep it from tipping.

Three trips later and they had sixteen hampers in the back of their truck (by the third trip Spencer had finally figured out how to carry two, though he had a couple scary wobbles) and they were ready to head out. Spencer checked their paper slips as they got into the cab.

"We have four deliveries a couple miles outside of town to go to first. I figure we should go far and then work our way back; it makes the most logical sense."

Derek nodded and backed out of the space, laughing at the giggly looking Penelope waving at them.

An hour and a half later, they found themselves driving up a dirt road that looked long forgotten.

Spencer peered through the thick trees, trying to catch a glimpse of a house to deliver the box to. It was just starting to look bleak when they came to a trailer that was parked in a little off setting in the road.

"375, this is the place."

Derek made a small face. "This doesn't look sketchy at all." He said sarcastically and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"These people have nothing, Derek. We're here to help."

The older man nodded and put the truck in park, feeling no need to get off the road seeing as it was deserted.

Spencer hopped out and immediately grabbed the appropriate box before handing it to his boyfriend.

The door was opened before they even got there and a woman of about forty-five stepped out onto the dirt.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a raspy voice. Smoker no doubt.

"Hello." Spencer said amiably. "Are you Esther Kinney?"

"I am."

"We're from the Elves Club, you signed up with them to receive a Christmas hamper?"

Esther's eyes widened and she looked stricken.

"They… you… you really have stuff for me?" She said, disbelieving.

"Right here, ma'am." Derek smiled his signature kilowatt grin and indicated the box he was holding.

It was as if she noticed the box for the first time and when she saw it, her eyes seemed to well up.

"Oh my goodness." She wrapped her dirty sweater closer around herself and then approached Derek slowly, as if she might scare them away.

As she got closer, Derek set the box on the ground and then opened the top flaps so she could get a better look.

"Oh boys!" She exclaimed as she went through the food and other hamper goodies. "Oh, I even get a turkey."

Spencer nodded. "Everyone deserves a turkey on Christmas. Do you have somewhere you can store it? A freezer?"

The woman looked up at Spencer. "No need, I'll put it in the fridge and cook it for tomorrow."

Spencer just smiled and couldn't help but catch Derek's eye. The warmth that spread through him from helping this woman was unbelievable.

"Do you need help carrying it inside?" Derek asked eyeing her small frame.

"Oh, no. I got it." She smiled before picking it up. "Thank you so much, boys, you just made my season."

"And you, ours." Spencer assured. "Merry Christmas." He gave a little wave and Derek offered her one last smile before heading back to the truck.

Once they were inside the cab Spencer turned to Derek smiling.

"That was great."

"It was too." Derek agreed before leaning over and giving Spencer a quick but deep kiss on the mouth. "Where to now?"

Spencer glanced at the list. "Back down the road and a few miles east."

It was another fifteen minutes later before they arrived at the second residence. It was a beat up old one bedroom cottage type building with a few broken windows and dirty siding. A father and a son with a dirty face were sitting on some lawn chairs in front of a makeshift small fire in the front yard.

Spencer looked at the sheet, it said 'Cory Mallice + 1 child'.

The two of them got out of the car and Derek grabbed the hamper Spencer directed him to, all the while being watched by the two inhabitants.

"Are you boys from the Elves Club?" Cory asked.

"Yes, we are. You're Cory, right?"

Cory nodded and then smiled at his son. "Come on, buddy. They have your Christmas presents and some food for us." When the little boy shied away, his father laughed. "Don't you remember the nice lady who came by last year and gave you those colouring books? And the alphaghettis you liked so much?"

Suddenly the little boy's eyes lit up and he nodded before looking towards Derek.

"Let's go see what they got, okay?"

Spencer smiled as the little boy got an eager look in his eye but was still too shy to walk to Derek by himself. The two of them reminded Spencer of Hotch and Jack and the thought made his smile turn fond as the boy held his fathers hand.

Derek kept the box at chest height so the kid couldn't see what was in there. The father spent a moment looking in the box before picking out a white teddy bear with a royal blue bow and showing it to his son.

The little boy's smile looked like it could quite literally go from ear to ear and then his eyes widened and he let out a yell of excitement. All three of the older men smiled and watched as the kid hugged the bear and then ran around the yard hollering 'thank you!' over and over. Once he'd made a full pass of the yard and got back to them he flung his arms around Spencer's legs and held on in a vice grip.

Spencer laughed and then frowned, as he couldn't disentangle himself from the boy.

Cory was laughing too and then turned to Derek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names?"

"I'm Derek, and this is Spencer."

"Spencer!" The kid hollered and held up his bear. "His name is Spencer and so is my bear!"

Derek almost busted a gut laughing at the sheepish look on Spencer's face before the kid let go and then stood by his father, probably still too shy to hug the big black man with the hamper.

"Thank you so much, boys." Cory said earnestly. "It really means a lot."

"It's really no problem." Derek handed the box over. "Merry Christmas to you both."

"Merry Christmas!" The boy yelled again and the three men shared one last laugh before climbing back into the truck.

Three stops, some very happy people and another town later they found themselves driving up another dirt road. It wasn't even close to as long as their first stop but it was winding. The greenery on either side of the path was so over grown that it was scraping at the side of the truck and on the windows. As they got deeper and deeper the gravel turned to grassy mud. Finally they came in to a break in the trees where some of the cloudy gray hit the ground and the path seemed to trail off into the woods. The prickle bushes were just as fierce in the small clearing and they were growing into the old building that came up on their right. The building looked more like a tool shed that had graffiti and fire burn skids all up the side. They sat in the car for a moment before Derek spoke up.

"I want you to stay in the car."

"What?" Spencer pulled a face. "Why?

"Spencer," Derek turned to him and looked pained. "Seriously, stay here. I don't like the look of this. Keep your phone out, please." Derek opened the door. "What's the name on this place?"

"Timothy Reeves. Look, Derek, I can come."

"Just stay here."

And before Spencer could protest, Derek was gone. He walked towards the burnt building without a hamper first and Spencer saw him call towards it. After a moment, when Spencer assumed there was no answer, he took a few cautious steps towards it, calling again.

Suddenly, Derek's head snapped towards his left, facing farther up the trail. His right hand automatically went to his bet, as if he was to grab his gun, but obviously they hadn't brought their guns to deliver hampers. Spencer couldn't see what he was looking at because very low hanging branches obscured the way into the forest.

He watched as Derek's posture changed and he straightened up slightly. He saw him walk cautiously towards whatever had his attention and disappeared under the overgrowth.

Spencer waited for a nervous minute before Derek reappeared, walking towards him and the younger man let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

When Derek caught his eye, he nodded slightly and beckoned his hand so Spencer would come out.

Once he was out of the cab Derek bypassed him and grabbed the hamper.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer whispered.

"The guy is a hermit; lonely and weird. Probably on at least dope if not other things, but I'm sure you'll be able to identify the smells." At Spencer's look of fear Derek shook his head. "Just try not to look too pretty, he was already looking like he wanted to eat me. You'll be _fine_." He added, when Spencer didn't pick up on the joke.

They walked to the overgrowth and ducked under the branches. Spencer saw that there was a large hastily built home tucked back in the trees. With a small river separating them. Spencer noticed that there were two extension cords running towards the house, from where they were coming, he didn't know, but they dipped into the river and Spencer gave them a look of cautious concern before turning back to the house when the front door opened.

The man didn't look unlike Cheech or Chong with long hair and a stubbly beard and wire rimmed glasses. He was wearing dirty jeans and a ripped tunic and looked like he thought the cops might appear at any moment.

"Here's your hamper Mr. Reeves." Derek said kindly as he handed it over. Mr. Reeves took it and set it on a table just inside his door and started to go through it, looking slightly like he didn't understand.

"How am I supposed to open these cans?" He asked gruffly.

"There's a can opener inside the box." Spencer spoke up.

Mr. Reeves glanced up at the smaller man and then did a double take, peering at him in a slightly suspicious, slightly curious way that made Spencer uncomfortable and somewhat embarrassed.

"Who're you?" He asked in the same gruff voice as if he really hadn't seen him. Maybe this guy was higher than he thought.

Spencer cleared his throat. "I, uh, I'm Spencer. And this is Derek."

"Yeah, I know who _he_ is. How do you two know each other?"

Spencer was about to answer before Derek interjected.

"He's my boyfriend, now is there anything else we can help you with, or are you alright?"

Mr. Reeves seemed to size Derek up before apparently deciding that a battle for Spencer's heart was not something he could take up with Derek.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Alright then." Derek said a little curtly before turning on his heel.

"Merry Christmas." Spencer added with a nervous smile.

"You too." Mr. Reeves replied and stared for a little too long, so Spencer turned and caught up to Derek in two strides. The older man immediately grabbed his hand and they heard a snort of laughter from behind them, but still no closing of a door. Once they got to the car, before they could separate, Derek turned Spencer and brought him into a deep passionate kiss that made the younger mans knees weak, but after a moment he pushed Derek away and smiled before turning to get into the car.

Once Derek was in beside him, he turned.

"Really, Derek? Staking your territory?"

"The guy was eye raping you."

"That _guy_ was high on marijuana, cocaine, and most likely heroine. He probably didn't even know it was Christmas Eve! Hell, he probably didn't remember ever signing up for a hamper."

"Still," Derek said, revving the engine. "I didn't like it."

"It's not like I was 'eye fucking' him back. I didn't even know what the hell 'eye fucking' was until you did it to me on the jet last June."

Derek smiled at the memory as he backed carefully out of the path. "God, you remember the sex we had that night? You were practically cumming before I'd even touched you."

Spencer suddenly felt very hot and he removed his scarf. "I have an eidetic memory, of course I remember." He mumbled

"You were like an animal." Derek continued. "The way you rode me, holy shit. I used those images for _weeks_ when you weren't around."

Spencer's eyes grew wide, but he didn't say anything.

"And I thought you would _die_ of embarrassment when the neighbors knocked on our door wondering if someone had been tortured for the last two hours."

"Okay. Okay!" Spencer shouted above Derek's recollection. "I get it. Good sex. Leave it at that."

And even though Spencer had a harsh tone to his voice they, both stayed smiling all the way to the next house.

On their ninth delivery, thy pulled up to a old-looking, yellow painted house and got out and before either of them knew what was happening, two giant dogs came bounding out of the door.

"Kirby! Miles! No!"

A young, thin man of about thirty came running out of the house behind the blonde and black labs and tried to maintain a balance while yanking them off of Spencer.

"Sorry," He apologized over the scuffle. "They don't bite, their just very friendly." He laughed.

"It's alright," Spencer managed a smile, although he was very nervous.

Finally the young man got the dogs to stop jumping up (they were still goosing Spencer every now and then) and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Andrew. How can I help you boys?"

Spencer, who is very 'aware' of germs, almost hesitated in taking the man's hand, but on a once over saw that the man himself seemed to be fairly clean. His gray long sleeved shirt was slightly wrinkled but there was no immediate dirt on it, and his light wash jeans were only dirty on his knees as if he'd been kneeling down. Spencer had deduced that his hands looked clean as well so he took it in a firm shake.

"I'm Spencer and this is Derek and we're actually here to help you. We're with the Elves Club."

The man smiled and ran a hand through his buzzed less-than a centimeter dark hair. He had a broad mouth and a shorter face, and if Spencer had to guess, he would say he was probably from an Australian background.

"Oh wow, that's awesome."

"Andrew?"

An equally young and very pregnant woman had just appeared from the doorway with a little girl toddler in her arms and a four-year-old boy at her heels.

"Keep the kids in the house, Marissa. It's the Elves Club." He added when he saw her anxiety.

A smile flickered across her face and she walked back inside. The four-year-old stayed behind though, staring curiously.

"Go back in the house, bud."

"Why?" The little boy asked and it sounded more like 'whaey'.

Andrew put on a fake stern voice. "If you don't go back in the house, then Santa won't come tonight, and then the _monster_ will eat you!" Andrew put his arms above his head and made claws with his hands and ran towards the boy with unnecessary lifting of his knees going 'rararararar!'

The boy shrieked and ran inside and Andrew turned around laughing.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "I don't want him to see the toys."

Derek smiled. "Cute kids."

"Thanks," Andrew said looking dreamily fond. "They're a handful, but I love them so much. It's the best; being a dad."

Spencer smiled too and then turned to the truck to grab the hamper for them.

"Ooh, bears this year! Their gonna love those!"

"I think there are some other little things in there as well." Derek said.

"Will you carry it inside for me? I have soup on the burner and I don't want the kids seeing the toys until tomorrow."

"Yeah, no problem." Spencer said and followed Andrew inside.

"Out of the kitchen. Out." Andrew commanded and Spencer waited until he was given the thumbs up before walking further inside with Derek right behind him.

"Just put it in the bedroom, there." Andrew said from his spot at the stove where it looked like he was stirring tomato soup.

Spencer turned and walked into the bedroom that he'd indicated. And put the box down near the closet.

Spencer looked around curiously as he walked back out. Besides, the place being cluttered and somewhat messy, they didn't look they had it too bad. I mean, things weren't exactly clean per say, but they had food obviously and a good home and two dogs.

Derek was in hearty conversation when he walked back into the kitchen and it struck Spencer when he saw that Derek was holding the little girl.

"She loves everyone." Andrew was explaining when Spencer entered. "She can't get enough of people. Social butterfly, she is."

The young girl was feeling Derek's baldhead with a look of wonder that was making Derek crack up.

"No pricklies." She stated looking at her dad.

"No," Andrew laughed. "Derek doesn't have pricklies on his head."

Spencer smiled and Andrew turned towards them.

"Can you stay for lunch? Well, breakfast." He corrected when he checked the ovens clock that read ten thirty. "Your time gets messed up when your kids wake up at five." He laughed.

Derek shook his head in sincere disappointment. "Sorry but we still have seven deliveries left and only an hour and a half to do them."

Andrew smiled. "That's alright."

"Before we go, I have to ask something." Spencer said.

"What's that?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm generally curious. You don't look like you're that bad off. Why do you need the Elves Club?"

Andrew smiled kindly. "No need to apologize. I used to do the Elves Club delivering and I know that there are people around here who are much worse off than I am. But we have two kids and one on the way and I'm between jobs, working on some minor plumbing and electrical works until I can get a business of my own going. Between hospital bills and such, we really only have enough money to scrape by without luxuries. It's just nice to have a little extra food around the holidays. And the kids wouldn't get much of anything if we didn't get the gifts you guy's give." He smiled at the little girl still in Derek's arms.

"Well, I'm glad we could help." Spencer smiled. "We should get going."

Derek put the girl down and shook Andrews hand again before they both chorused 'merry Christmas!' and walked out of the house to their truck.

After their tenth delivery to and old woman and her husband, Spencer looked down at the last six addresses on their list.

"Oh, look, all these people live in one trailer park. That's convenient."

They drove for twenty minutes before reaching the 'road' that they had to drive up to get to the park. The road was really more of an uneven slab of concrete that was slapped down by some teenagers. Before they could get to where they were going, the road turned into gravel. The place had plenty of smaller paths and trails leading off of it, but none that looked big enough for a truck to drive down, let alone a trailer.

It was coming up on eleven forty and they'd been driving up and down the outback 'road' for a solid half hour before they saw another truck coming down the way.

"Finally! Some life around here." Derek signaled with his lights and rolled his window down just as the guy slowed.

"Hey do you know-"

"You're from the Elves Club, right?"

Derek looked at Spencer before answering. "Yeah, we're looking for-"

"Woodcrest Trailer park." The guy finished. He held a hand out his window. "I'm Randy."

"Derek." He shook the hand offered.

"I normally do all of the Elves Club deliveries up here. No one can find it, you see."

Derek nodded. "That seems to be the issue we're having."

Randy laughed. "I couldn't do it this year because of this, that, and the other thing, but I'm free now, if you want some help."

Spencer felt a little uneasy. "Really, if you just tell us where it is we can do it ourselves…" Randy seemed nice enough, but Spencer just wasn't sure about the whole thing.

"Nonsense." Randy waved him off. "I know everyone up here. I can help you deliver. They'll be more inclined to accept from a familiar face."

Spencer gave Derek an unsure look, and Derek returned it, but he shrugged and looked back to Randy.

"Uh, sure. You can help."

"Alright," Randy smiled. "Turn your truck around and follow me."

Derek did as he was told and followed Randy down the way a bit before he turned into one of the too-small trails.

Spencer and Derek watched as Randy's truck made a careful and slow way down the trail, and they did the same, trying not to crush the ferns and such. After a while the trail widened and driving became easier. Randy then turned onto another path off this trail, which was bigger.

Another five minutes and they found themselves driving out into a large clearing that had about twenty trailers in it. They parked and got out and walked to Randy.

"Been having people come by most of the morning. Had to help them too. I can see how it can be hard to find."

Spencer nodded and then looked around. People were coming out their trailers to check out what was happening.

"Courtney!" Randy greeted a woman who was stepping out of her home. "I think this load will have your name on it."

Spencer looked down at the list and saw that she was, in fact, on it. So he grabbed her box and started to hand it to her, but Randy spoke up.

"Her turkey has to go into Paul's freezer. We already discussed it."

Again Spencer found himself looking nervous, but didn't protest as Randy took the turkey out and headed to another trailer.

"Here," Spencer said as he handed the rest of the box to Courtney. She promptly hugged him and then disappeared back into her home.

"This is Robert." Spencer overheard Randy say to Derek, who also handed the man a hamper.

Spencer smiled and walked back to the truck, nervousness about Randy rapidly fading. When he got to the truck to look at the names again, someone behind him cleared their throat.

"Do you have a box in there for Michael?"

Spencer smiled at the man and looked at the list.

"I do actually. And it's a big one for you and your wife." He turned and grabbed the hamper and was handing it to him just as Derek reappeared.

"Thank you so much." Michael said earnestly, before turning back to his own home.

"These people are so grateful." Derek observed with a smile on his face.

Spencer nodded and Randy smiled.

"They certainly are. Who do you have left?"

Spencer consulted the list. "Carrey, Sullivan, and James."

Randy nodded. "I'll take James' to him. He gets kinda moody. Which one is it?"

Spencer found him the appropriate hampers before grabbing the last for him and Derek.

"You have Carrey's. I figure you're better with women." He joked. "She number 21."

"How do you know Sullivan isn't a girl?"

"I figure it's more likely that yours in female than mine." Spencer laughed and then headed off to number 2.

He knocked o the door and then an old man answered.

"Are you Sullivan?"

The man nodded.

"I'm with the Elves Club and I have your Christmas hamper."

The man looked down at the box and then back at Spencer.

"All that stuff… all that is… for me?" He asked in a timid voice.

Spencer nodded and smiled.

"Well," The man's eyes welled up. "Well, I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you ever so much."

"Your welcome, sir. I'm happy to help."

"Merry Christmas young man." Sullivan smiled through watery eyes.

"And a very merry Christmas to you, too." Spencer waved and then smiled as he walked back to their empty truck.

Once they'd said goodbye to everyone and gotten back into the truck, Spencer waited until they were back out onto the main road before taking Derek's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you." He murmured.

They stayed like that all the way back to the church.

Plenty of people were still in the parking lot when they pulled into Westwire, most of them standing out side their vehicles while talking and drinking coffee or hot chocolate as if they were waiting for something. When they got inside, Penelope shook her head when they inquired as to more hampers.

"No more to deliver. They're all done."

"Why are people still hanging around then?" Derek frowned.

"Oh, well a couple of the volunteers have made a little tradition of going out for lunch once they're done. Do you want to come?"

The boys agreed and before they knew it, they were in a fairly empty restaurant with forty other volunteers, eating good food and sharing all the amazing stories of the people they had met.

They were there for four hours.

XXX

The fire was warm and comforting, as was the company. The two of them had had a late dinner of Chinese food around nine and now they've made a little nest of blankets on the floor and cuddled up with two mugs of hot chocolate and some candy canes.

"Thanks you again." Spencer said as he sucked greedily at the little peppermint stick.

"Why are you thanking me?" Derek asked.

Spencer shrugged and smiled. "You made my Christmas wish come true."

"Baby boy, I would do _anything_ for you."

Spencer smiled. "Now I feel as though I need to do something extra for you. Besides the presents for tomorrow."

"Oh, we're exchanging presents? I didn't know." Derek said teasingly but smiled as Spencer hit him and glanced under the tree just to make the package he'd seen labeled to him was still there.

"Besides," Derek said, bringing Spencer attention back to him. "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. All I want for Christmas is you."

"Derek," Spencer said seriously. "Even if that wasn't from a Christmas song that you obviously think I haven't heard, I would still find it corny."

Derek laughed. "Damn, I can't get anything by you can I?"

Spencer shook his head happily and drank deep from his mug.

"Derek?" He said a little quietly and turned so he was facing the older man.

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

"I… I was just thinking today… I mean… I saw you with that little girl and Andrew said it was amazing being a dad and…" Spencer took a deep breath to slow his talking. "I-I think we could do it. I think we could be really good parents."

Derek looked at him for a long time and Spencer became nervous.

"I mean obviously we'd have to talk about it, because I don't even know if you want kids and I know there'd be a lot of stuff to figure out and I'm sorry of I over-stepped a boundary, but my moms always saying I have to ask for what I want and I just-"

Derek put a finger on Spencer's mouth to stop his top-speed rambling.

"First off, _never_ hold back from asking what you want. Especially not with me, okay? We're a team, and I want you to be happy. Got it?"

Spencer nodded since Derek's finger was still silencing him.

"And secondly," The finger moved as Derek put his hands around Spencer's neck, cupping the column in his palms. "You think you want kids?"

Spencer nodded.

"With me?"

Spencer nodded again.

"I love you,"

Derek's lips pressed against Spencer's and he melted into the kiss. Derek moved his hands and began unbuttoning the younger man's shirt.

"Wait, Derek," Spencer pulled away. "What does 'I love you' mean?"

"It means we have a lot too discuss, but I think that's a wonderful idea."

Spencer face lit up before he kissed Derek again.

Shirts were removed slowly and gently. Hands and eyes wandered each other's torsos with curiosity and wonder.

"I can never become accustomed to this." Spencer murmured as he ran his hands along Derek's abs.

Suddenly the older man found himself with a lap full of Spencer and he smiled as the genius kissed him with all the passion he could muster. After a moment, Spencer's hands found Derek belt and began tugging at the leather.

Derek tried to follow suit but Spencer pushed his hands away.

Not too long after, Derek was sitting in only his tight white boxer briefs and Spencer was kissing his way down Derek's already heated skin.

"Babe," The older man panted. "You really don't have too…"

"I told you I would have to do something extra for you." Spencer mumbled against Derek's abs muscles, which were quivering in anticipation.

The genius started by first palming his lover over the fabric and waited until he got a satisfying moan before mouthing at the bulge that had formed, adding the wetness of his saliva to the wet patch seeping from the inside out.

When it seemed as if Derek couldn't take it anymore, Spencer pulled the hardened flesh from the restraints of the fabric.

"Mmm." Derek whined in the back of his throat as Spencer squeezed and tugged periodically with his hand. Then, he swooped down and took Derek in his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" The dark man cried and then slumped to his elbows, unable to hold himself with his hands anymore.

When he glanced down a minute or so later, after Spencer had been moaning into his flesh, he saw that the thin man was touching himself above the fabric and had created quite the wet spot on his slacks.

That did it. Derek sat up and brought Spencer's face with him, making a small popping sound.

"I want you now, baby. Let's move to the bedroom?"

Spencer shook his head and Derek furrowed his brow curiously.

"I've never had sex in front of a fire," He admitted. "Isn't that a romantic right of passage?"

Derek smiled. "I'm not sure, but I don't think I've ever done that either. Why don't we try it together?"

Spencer nodded. "I'd like that; to be your first."

"My first and only." Derek smiled before slowly pushing Spencer back onto the floor. "I'll be right back," He said before standing and walking into the bedroom while Spencer watched his ass.

When Derek came back with the bottle of lube, Spencer was propped up on his elbows looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, joining him on the floor.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

Derek chuckled softly in a non-teasing way. "What are you nervous about?"

"You said 'my first and only'. What if I'm no good at… fire sex, I guess you'd call it?"

Derek shook his head disbelieving. "You're worried that I won't enjoy fire sex with you?"

Spencer smiled self deprecatingly. "Well, when you put it _that_ way it sounds weird."

"What about… couch sex?" Derek asked. "Or counter sex? Or work sex? Or stair sex? You weren't worried when we had those were you?"

Spencer shrugged. "I guess not, but this, for some strange reason, feels like a really important one."

Derek shook his head. "There is no way in hell I could not enjoy fire sex with you. There's no way in hell I couldn't enjoy _any_ sex with you!"

Spencer still looked nervous.

"Baby boy," Derek said warmly. "We talked about this remember? You are one of the greatest, most compassionate, feisty, beautiful, and considerate people I know. And I have never had sex with you that I didn't enjoy."

"What about that time when I accidently bit you during foreplay on that road trip?"

"I still came didn't I? Both while driving and on the road."

Spencer nodded but still looked a little unsure.

"Spence, you look gorgeous, especially right now, and I want nothing more than to make you understand that."

Before Spencer could say anything, Derek had leant over and kissed him sweetly and softly. Spencer whimpered and Derek understood that as a go ahead.

But right as he was putting lube on his fingers, Spencer stopped him.

"I'm still stretched from last night." He insisted.

Derek frowned. "Spencer, you're like an elastic and don't hold a stretch for long at all. Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "It's good enough. I want to feel _you_ right now, not your fingers."

Derek complied and just slicked up his shaft. Spencer spread his legs wide and once Derek was lined up, he pushed slowly.

Spencer bit his lips between his teeth and shut his eyes. His chest was moving up and down and Derek knew he was trying to slow his breathing down but it wasn't working. If his mouth was open, he would've been gasping and hissing at the pain, but he was trying not to and the older man knew that meant he should ignore it, but be gentle.

Once he was seated inside Spencer's tight heat, the thinner man opened his eyes. They had tears in them that fell when he blinked.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, shifting his weight left to right experimentally.

Spencer nodded. "It burns so good." He smiled.

Derek began moving and the effect was almost immediate. Spencer moaned and squirmed at the nerve endings been stimulated and Derek grunted at the unbearable heat. But they took it slow. This was about the feeling, not the climax. They wanted to move as one and touch and care for the other. Which is what they did.

Spencer found himself cupping Derek's jaw as they stared at one another. Spencer's legs were wide spread and wrapped around Derek's back, pulling him closer with every up movement of Derek's. Spencer rolled his hips up slowly and enticingly while he watched the fire light flicker across Derek's dark skin.

"You're perfect." Derek mumbled before latching his mouth onto Spencer's neck. "You're everything I wanted."

"You're everything I need." Spencer countered and smiled.

It wasn't long before every movement was causing Spencer to whimper and make small and whiny 'ah, uh, um, ah' noises with every breath that he exhaled.

Derek wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock and pulled three times before Spencer came with a 'mmmmaaahhh."

Derek was close behind. "Ah! Spence!" He cried and arched his back as he spilled into the channel of his lover.

Derek rolled to Spencer's side, away from the fire, and rested on his back. Spencer rolled too, and purposely tangled their legs before settling with his head in the crease of Derek's armpit.

The wind howled outside as they lay in front of the blazing fire, right near the Christmas tree. They both seemed to become lost in thought but after a while, Derek tilted his head so he could see the window.

"It's snowing." He said contentedly. "It looks beautiful."

Spencer looked too and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's also Christmas morning." He said quietly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby boy." Derek smiled. "Maybe Santa got you what you wanted."

Spencer tucked his head into Derek's neck and kissed him before breathing in the scent.

"I already have everything I want right here." He mumbled. And they both stayed like that, listening to the wind rush by the window, while keeping safe and warm in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww! Isn't that caauute?<strong>

**Just on two footnotes, the 'Elves Club' and the 'Christmas Hampers' are an actual thing where I'm from and though I don't actually know if there are 'dirt roads' or these types of people living near Quantico, I decided I simply didn't care. Also, all the stories except the first two (which were from a friend) actually happened to me, that's why some things are in more detail than others.**

**And second footnote, the song the two boys refer to is 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. If you're not really into Christmas music I wouldn't suggest it. I just thought some people might be curious :P**

**Also, if you can think of a better name for this fic, let me know. It's not a big deal, I'm just not 100% sure on this one, also it's almost one and I'm sleepy :P keep it Christmas themed please :)**

**Love you all so much! Look for the next OOTM chapter! Xoxoxo with best holiday wishes!**


End file.
